This invention pertains generally to beds and mattresses and more particularly to a bed of the type having a water filled mattress.
Although waterbeds have enjoyed a widespread popularity in recent years, the waterbeds heretofore provided have had certain limitations and disadvantages. For example, the weight of the water makes such beds unsafe for use in some older buildings, and once filled the beds cannot be moved for cleaning or furniture rearranging without draining the water.
Prior waterbeds have not been totally compatible with existing furnishings. The relatively large wooden frame which surrounds most waterbeds makes such beds larger than conventional beds of equivalent size, and the frame is uncomfortable to sit on and difficult to climb over in getting into or out of the bed. Largely because of the weight of the water and the problem of supporting this weight, waterbeds have generally been placed directly upon the floor or on a relatively low platform or base, which makes them even more difficult to use.